


Les Enfants de l'Apocalypse -EXO-

by CreepyMaster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyMaster/pseuds/CreepyMaster
Summary: L'Armada des Cendres  a le contrôle de presque tous les territoires connus sur Terre et font la chasse aux être magiques cachés parmi les hommes. Dans ces êtres magiques, 12 sont encore plus extraordinaires que leurs semblables et cherchent à se retrouver pour accomplir l'extraordinaire destinée qui leur est encore inconnue.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue - Une légende du fond des âges.

Des légendes écrites dans des temps immémoriaux ont été perpétrées de générations en générations jusqu'à parvenir à notre époque. Tout le monde pourrait avoir oublié ou n'avoir que faire de ces légendes vieilles comme le monde, pourtant il n'en n'est rien. L'ordre en place fait perpétrer ces légendes pour que tout un chacun sache que le danger rôde. Ce danger, directement envoyé des cieux peut-être n'importe où, vous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Une chose est sûre, s'ils vous trouvent, ils vous tueront. Ce danger se cache sous n'importe quelle forme, homme, femme, enfant, adulte, vieillard, un inconnu dans la rue, votre mère ou votre meilleur ami peut faire partie de ces êtres hors du commun dotés de capacités hors-normes faisant d'eux des Thaumaturges (note : ils sont plus couramment désignés Thaumas). Ces capacités sont hérités des deux dieux à l'origine de l'existence de ces êtres magiques. Les dieux Libel, divinité de la nature, et Mellix, divinité des forces métaphysiques donnèrent leurs pouvoirs à des enfants de notre monde pour protéger les douze plus puissants d'entre eux : les Enfants de l'Apocalypse. Si jamais, par malheur, ces douze enfants venaient à se rassembler, nos jours seraient comptés, les cieux s'assombriraient, le soleil s'éteindrait, les animaux mourraient, le sol se fissurerait, les eaux engloutiraient tout avant de se retirer pour laisser place à un fleuve de feu et de sang. Heureusement, les Guerriers de Cendres sont là pour vous protéger.

Donnez l'alerte si jamais vous croisez un de ces êtres magiques ou, si vous remarquez qu'il ne maitrise pas ses pouvoirs, chargez-vous de lui régler son compte ! La survie de l'humanité est un combat de chacun.

Notre combat est bien difficile car ces Enfants de l'Apocalypse sont quasiment identiques à nous, hommes normaux, mortels qui craignent la colère des dieux.

Leurs différences physiques sont reportées ci-dessous pour vous permettre d'identifier ces assassins.

# Fils de Libel, divinité des forces la nature

Ø Fils de Mellix, divinité des forces métaphysiques

# Premier enfant : Maitre de l'électricité, porte un symbole représentant un genre de scorpion à la queue en flèche sur l'omoplate droite. Émet une lueur violette. « Peut commander aux cieux, envoyer de puissantes décharges électriques et contrôler les volts domestiqués par les Humain. Craint la terre.»

# Deuxième enfant : Maitre de l'envol, porte un symbole représentant un dragon dans le creux des reins. Émet une lueur orangée. « Peut s'envoler et se transformer en dragon, peut cracher des flammes. Craint le cuivre. »

Ø Troisième enfant : Maitre de la téléportation, porte un symbole en forme de triangle sous la clavicule gauche. Émet une lueur jaune. « Peut se déplacer au grès de sa volonté, peu importe la distance. Craint l'isolement dans une cage de plomb.»

# Quatrième enfant : Maitre du feu, porte un symbole en forme de Phoenix au-dessus de la hanche droite. Émet une lueur rougeoyante. « Peut invoquer l'oiseau de flammes, peut contrôler le feu et le magma. Craint l'eau et le froid.»

Ø Cinquième enfant : Maitre du soin, porte un symbole en forme de tête de licorne dans le cou, à gauche. Émet une lueur verte « peut soigner, peut donner la vie comme la prendre. Craint les acides et les poisons. A besoin de la lumière du soleil ou magique pour récupérer son énergie.»

Ø Sixième enfant : Maitre de la télékinésie, porte un symbole constitué de cercles reliés entre eux sur le dos de la main gauche. Émet une lueur rosée. « Peut faire léviter des objets à distance, envoyer des messages télépathiques et contrôler des esprits. Pouvoirs bloqués par le titane.»

Ø Septième enfant : Maitre de la lumière, porte un symbole ressemblant à la rose des vents sur le dos de la main droite. Émet une lueur blanche. « Peut plonger un lieu dans l'obscurité ou dans une vive lumière, peut envoyer des signaux de lumière, peut causer la cécité et de graves brulures. Craint les miroirs qui renvoient ses propres attaques, peut être arrêté par des matériaux opaques et épais. »

Ø Huitième enfant : Maitre de la super-force, porte un symbole ressemblant à des crocs sur l'omoplate gauche. Émet une lueur brune. « Peut porter des charges 50 fois supérieures à son poids et briser n'importe quelle matière. Peut faire léviter la roche. Craint tout type d'armes et attaques magiques s'il n'est pas protéger par un bouclier de pierre. »

Ø Neuvième enfant : Maitre du temps. Porte un symbole en forme de sablier sur le biceps droit. Émet une lueur dorée. « Peut arrêter le temps, l'accélérer, le ralentir, le remonter et l'avancer jusqu'au présent. Peut même remonter jusqu'à l'origine de la création d'un sujet jusqu'à sa désintégration complète. Ne craint aucune création humaine connue à ce jour mais s'épuise rapidement à bloquer le temps. »

# Dixième enfant : Maitre de la glace. Porte un symbole composé de segments, de croix, de carrées, de triangles sur son biceps gauche. Émet une lueur bleue pâle. « Peut faire baisser la température, geler n'importe quelle matière et survivre dans des lieux où la température avoisine les -50°. Craint la chaleur. »

# Onzième enfant : Maitre du vent. Porte un symbole circulaire au-dessus de la hanche gauche. Émet une lueur argentée. « Peut contrôler les vents de toutes les directions, de toutes les forces, créer des tornades dévastatrices et léviter quelque peu. Craint la terre. »

# Douzième enfant : Maitre de l'eau. Porte un symbole de goutte sous la clavicule droite. Émet une lueur bleue foncée. « Peut contrôler l'eau, en faire apparaitre n'importe où, assécher des lieux inondés, créer des raz-de-marée. Craint l'électricité. »


	2. I. 5ème Enfant

YiXing soupira et referma le livre. Cela faisait des heures qu’il était plongé dans des dizaines de livres en tout genre portant sur ces fameux Thaumaturges et Enfants de l’Apocalypse. En plus d’être fasciné par ces êtres surnaturels –bien plus fasciné qu’effrayé contrairement à l’immense majorité des gens qu’il connaissait– il avait décidé de faire sa thèse de doctorat sur ces légendes vivantes, faire une synthèse de tout ce qui était répertorié sur ces êtres hors du commun. Pour cela, il passait tout son temps dans les bibliothèques, fouillant dans les archives, parcourant toute la journée dans des livres poussiéreux aussi épais que lui, examinant chaque pièce dans les musées concernant les Enfants de l’Apocalypse. Il en avait vu passer des cailloux soit disant créés par un Maitre de la super-force et de la terre, il en avait vu des reliques datant de toutes les époques ayant appartenu à ces Maitres, de bibelots en tout genre pour apaiser leur colère ou au contraire les vénérer, de quoi les blesser, les capturer, j’en passe et des meilleurs.

Mais pour aujourd’hui, c’en était assez. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps que YiXing n’avait pas pris de break. Il travaillait sur sa thèse d’arrache-pied et ne s’était pas accordé de véritable pause depuis des mois. Il voulait finir son travail le plus vite possible pour être diplômé et enfin pouvoir se lancer dans sa carrière de chercheur. Aller, un break ! Quelques jours loin de tout ça lui feront le plus grand bien. Il rangea donc le livre dans l’archive sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir salué la propriétaire, qui le connaissait presque aussi bien que sa propre mère et le considérait comme son fils à force de le voir tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures et ce depuis une bonne paire d’années.

Il enfila son manteau, rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa sacoche en toile et sortit du bâtiment. Dehors, les nuages noirs couvraient la ville et le vent soufflait fort. Il allait se mettre à pleuvoir. YiXing commença à presser le pas, voulant rentrer avant que la pluie se mette à tomber et détrempe ses documents. Peine perdue puisque dès qu’il commença à marcher plus vite, les premières gouttes tombèrent sur son visage. Il se mit donc à trottiner pour atteindre sa maison plus rapidement, comme beaucoup d’autres gens dans la rue. Alors que le déluge s’abattait sur la ville et que YiXing courait comme il pouvait, slalomant entre les autres personnes fuyant la pluie, il ralentit ses pas en remarquant du sang sur le sol. Enfin, il supposait qu’il s’agissait de sang car il n’eut pas le temps de se pencher pour s’assurer qu’il s’agissait vraiment d’hémoglobine, les taches rouges étant lessivées par la pluie battante. Il continua donc son chemin avant de croiser d’autres tâches rouges. Il se mit donc en tête de les suivre, tant pis s’il était trempé, il espérait juste que ses recherches ne seraient pas trop imbibées ; mais la vie de quelqu’un en dépendait peut-être!

Il continua donc de suivre le chemin de sang avant de tourner dans une ruelle où il aperçut quelqu’un appuyé contre un mur, luttant pour ne pas tomber. Il s’approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer la personne en question. Il s’agissait d’une jeune femme, elle avait la main plaquée contre son bras pour empêcher le sang de couler d’une plaie béante.

  * **Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il d’une voix douce en arrivant à sa hauteur.
  * **Aidez-moi !** **Je vous en prie ! Je vous payerai s’il faut mais cachez moi ! Pitié !** S’exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots déchirants. Cette jeune fille était bien jolie mais les multiples coupures qui parsemaient son visage et son cou ternissaient sa beauté.
  * **Oh oui je vais vous aider mais pas besoin d’argent ne vous en faites pas !** Répliqua YiXing en secouant la tête. **Je n’habite pas très loin, venez avec moi je vais vous soigner, j’ai quelques notions.** Il enleva son manteau et enveloppa la jeune fille avec avant de prendre sa main et de la conduire jusqu’à chez lui.



Il lui indiqua le canapé et elle s’y posa en tremblant. Elle avait l’air terrorisé. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cette jeune femme ? Qui avait bien pu lui faire du mal et pour quelle raison ? Surtout aussi sauvagement ! Son bras était entaillé sur toute la longueur et beaucoup de sang s’en échappait. Et ses multiples coupures partout, il n’y en avait pas que sur son visage comme YiXing l’avait cru. On aurait pu imaginer qu’elle était passée à travers une vitre… Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme mais il ne voulait pas brusquer la blessée. Alors qu’il était en train de la soigner, il passa son pouce sur une des micros coupures sur sa clavicule et la blessure disparut comme par enchantement dans un léger flash vert. YiXing fixa le point où la blessure avait disparu ahuri. Avait-il halluciné ? Il ne put réfléchir bien longtemps à cette vision, la jeune fille s’évanouissant dans ses bras.

Ni une ni deux, il porta demoiselle jusqu’à sa voiture et prit la direction de l’hôpital. YiXing avait certes quelques notions de médecine mais pas pour s’occuper de quelqu’un qui perdait beaucoup de sang et qui s’était évanouit à la suite de ses blessures. Il déposa donc la demoiselle au centre hospitalier où il expliqua qu’il ne la connaissait ni d’Eve ni d’Adam mais qu’il avait tenté de lui venir en aide après qu’il l’ait trouvée dans la rue complètement paniquée. Il la laissa donc entre les mains expertes des médecins et rentra chez lui, la question de la blessure disparaissant par miracle tournant toujours dans son esprit.

Il préféra oublier cette question quand il atteignit enfin son appartement, se disant que le stress de trouver une personne blessée avait dû altérer sa perception des choses et qu’il avait tout bêtement halluciné. Epuisé de sa journée de recherches quelque peu plus mouvementée que d’ordinaire, il mangea en vitesse avant de rejoindre le pays des rêves. Les jours qui suivirent, il retourna à sa routine même s’il allait prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille blessée qui allait déjà nettement mieux. Elle s’appelait Sasha et l’avait remercié plus de fois que YiXing n’avait pu compter ce qui l’avait bien fait rire. Toutefois, alors qu’il allait lui rendre visite comme à son habitude, il fut surpris de trouver la chambre vide. Sasha avait disparu, elle s’était comme volatilisée, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. YiXing s’en retourna donc dans ses recherches, quoiqu’un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Sasha.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque il fut une deuxième fois surpris. Elle était fermée. En semaine ce n’était pas normal. Il appela donc la propriétaire savoir s’il elle se trouvait dans les parages mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il s’appuya contre la vitre essayant de regarder à l’intérieur et recula brusquement quand il découvrit le corps massacré de la propriétaire non loin de la porte. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant d’être bloqué par un autre corps. Il se retourna et vit un homme portant l’uniforme des Guerriers des Cendres, brandissant un couteau ensanglanté bien trop proche de lui à son goût.

  * **Toi ! Tu connais Sasha pas vrai ?!** Lui cracha l’homme.
  * **Qu’est-ce que vous voulez à cette pauvre fille ? C’est vous le responsable de ses blessures ?**
  * **Ça ne te regarde pas !** **Dis-moi où elle est !**
  * **Je n’en ai aucune foutue idée !** S’énerva YiXing qui commençait déjà à avoir marre de cet importun. **Hé une minute ! C’est vous qui avez tué la propriétaire de la bibliothèque ?!**
  * **Oui, elle ne voulait pas me dire où YiXing se trouvait…** **Tu n’aurais pas une idée par hasard, où peut-il se trouver ? On l’a aperçu avec Sasha et on soupçonne qu’il soit complice de la Thauma, s’il n’en n’est pas un aussi…** YiXing pâlit subitement. **Tout va bien mon garçon ? Tu es bien pâle…** Répliqua l’homme en posant la lame de son couteau sur la joue du brun, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Il savait qui était YiXing, il savait qu’il se tenait en face de lui. **Alors le magicien, on a perdu sa langue ?**



YiXing ne réfléchit pas et posa ses mains sur le Guerrier face à lui pour le tenir à distance. A sa grande surprise, il vira au pâle à son tour avant de s’écrouler raide mort dans les escaliers. Abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, YiXing regarda ses mains tremblantes avant de se mettre à courir en direction de sa maison. Il se rendit compte qu’il était suivit par une armée de Guerriers de Cendres et craignait le pire. En était-il un, de ces êtres surnaturels ? Sasha aussi était-elle une Thauma? Allait-il se faire tuer ?! Il redoubla de vitesse. Non loin de lui, à l’opposé des gardes, tapis dans l’ombre, se dressait un homme sous une capuche brune, le sourire aux lèvres, qui observait la scène. A peine eu-t-il levé le bras qu’un mur d’eau tombé du ciel s’abattit sur les Guerriers des Cendres, les empêchant de voir dans quelle direction s’échappa le fuyard…

Arrivé chez lui, YiXing ferma la porte à double tour, tira les rideaux et reprit son souffle. Dans quel pétrin était-il tombé ?! Si les Guerriers de Cendres s’en étaient pris à lui c’est qu’il avait forcément un rapport avec les Thaumas. Il ouvrit son dossier et chercha tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le pouvoir de soigner. Les yeux parcourent follement les pages les unes après les autres jusqu’à tomber sur une description particulièrement intéressante selon les circonstances…

  * **Cinquième enfant : Maitre du soin, porte un symbole en forme de tête de licorne dans le cou, à gauche. Emet une lueur verte « peut soigner, peut donner la vie comme la prendre. Craint les acides et les poisons. A besoin de la lumière du soleil ou magique pour récupérer son énergie.»** lu-t-il. Il passa la main inconsciemment dans son cou avant de se précipiter devant un miroir. Là où il avait posé sa main brillait une tête de licorne verte. **Ce n’est pas vrai…** Murmura-t-il en se rendant compte qu’il avait étudié pendant des années ce qu’il était aujourd’hui : un Enfant de l’Apocalypse, le 5ème du nom.




	3. II. 12ème Enfant

YiXing était en grand danger s’il restait ici une minute de plus. Les Guerriers de Cendres l’avaient identifié comme non-humain et devaient probablement être toujours à sa recherche. Savaient-ils qu’il était un Enfant de l’Apocalypse ou pensaient-ils qu’il était juste un Thauma ? Peu importe, s’il restait ici à se poser ces questions il était foutu. Il empaqueta quelques affaires dans un sac, n’oubliant certainement pas ses recherches qui lui seraient sans doute plus utiles pour sa survie que son doctorat dans la situation actuelle. Il emporta aussi de la nourriture, ne sachant pas combien de temps il aurait à errer avant de trouver un endroit sûr pour vivre. Le jeune homme observa une dernière fois son appartement et soupira avant de s’en aller. Adieu le confort se disait-il. Toutefois, il s’empressa de partir et sans regrets sachant que sa vie en dépendait et qu’une autre bien plus palpitante, quoique pleine de danger, allait s’offrir à lui.

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà une paire d’heure quand il abandonna son chez lui. Son sac de voyage sur une épaule, le visage couvert par une capuche et sa marque dissimulée sous une épaisse écharpe, YiXing arpentait les rues en quête d’un abri. Où pouvait-il aller ? Il lui fallait un endroit possédant de nombreux points de fuite par lesquels il pourrait s’échapper s’il était en danger, un endroit à l’abri des regards pour ne pas être aperçu et dénoncé, difficile d’accès pour dissuader de le suivre… Tellement de contraintes. Obstiné, YiXing continua tout de même à tourner dans les rues et les ruelles jusqu’à entrer dans une plus sombre que les autres. Nullement effrayé, il continua son chemin jusqu’à rencontrer un mur, la ruelle était un cul de sac. Il se retourna pour faire rebrousser chemin et remarqua qu’il n’était pas seul. Quelqu’un l’avait suivi. La lune éclairait timidement les lieux ne permettant pas au brun de voir qui se tenait en face de lui. Il put simplement distinguer l’étrange accoutrement de son vis-à-vis, une cape sombre dont la grande capuche recouvrait le visage de son porteur. Néanmoins la peau de son visage était visible grâce à l’éclat de l’astre de nuit. Il semblait diablement beau… L’inconnu sourit en voyant YiXing figé face à lui. Mais ce n’était pas un sourire mauvais comme l’avait eu le Guerrier de Cendres plus tôt dans la journée. C’était un sourire doux, amical, en lequel on avait envie de croire et de placer sa confiance.

  * **Toi aussi tu fuies ?** Demanda l’inconnu. YiXing hocha simplement la tête. **Toi aussi tu es spécial pas vrai, Maitre des soins.** Toujours en silence, le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière. Comment savait-il cela ?! **N’aies pas peur, je suis moi aussi un fils de l’Apocalypse.**
  * **Comment sais-tu que j’en suis un ?** L’interrogea YiXing plus que méfiant.
  * **Nous nous reconnaissons entre nous.** **Mais je dois t’avouer que je t’ai suivi.** **Je savais qu’ils en avaient après une fille que tu as aidée. C’est là que tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés non ?** YiXing murmura le nom de Sasha avant d’hocher la tête. **J’ai vu le Guerrier de Cendres s’en prendre à toi. Je t’ai vu le tuer. Je t’ai aidé à fuir.**
  * **Et en faisant quoi ?**
  * **J’ai fait tomber la pluie. Ils n’ont pas vu où tu t’es réfugié. C’est pour ça que tu as pu rester chez toi aussi longtemps sans mauvaise visite. Pourtant les dieux savent qu’ils t’ont cherché. Juste pas là où il fallait. Si je ne les avais pas empêchés de te suivre, tu serais sans doute mort.**
  * **Et bien merci dans ce cas… Mais pourquoi m’avoir suivi ?**
  * **Pour te protéger. Tu es comme moi, nous devons nous aider ou nous mourrons tous jusqu’au dernier. J’aurai voulu te parler de tout ça bien avant, au moment où tu sortais de l’hôpital où tu étais allé voir cette jeune fille, mais c’était trop risqué.**
  * **Tu m’as suivi tout le long ? Depuis que j’avais rencontré Sasha ?**
  * **A la base je suivais cette Sasha comme tu l’as appelée. Je savais qu’elle était des nôtres mais j’ai préféré abandonner la trace de la Thauma pour privilégier celle d’un Enfant de l’Apocalypse.**
  * **Tu sais où elle se trouve ?** L’inconnu secoua la tête négativement. **Mais au fait, comment suis-je censé savoir que je peux te faire confiance ?** Le jeune homme tira sur le col de sa cape, dévoila une de ses clavicules où brillait un symbole bleu.
  * **Je suis Junmyeon, 12 ème Enfant de l’Apocalypse, Maitre de l’eau. **Il tendit la main vers lui. **Viens avec moi YiXing, je sais où tu peux te cacher.**



Sans un mot, YiXing empoigna la main du dit Junmyeon et se laissa guider, encore un peu abasourdi par ce qui se passait. Il fallait dire qu’il allait de découverte en découverte, il avait d’abord rencontré une Thauma, puis s’était fait attaqué par un Guerrier de Cendres avant d’être poursuivit par tout un bataillon de l’Armada, il avait fui de chez lui et s’était retrouvé dans une rue face à un des douze mythiques Enfants sur lesquels il avait travaillé de nombreuses heures… Sans oublier qu’il avait découvert qu’il était l’un d’eux. Et là, il suivait Junmyeon, le 12ème de ces Enfants. Quand YiXing sortit de ses pensées, les deux hommes étaient face à une large rivière. YiXing se demandait bien ce qu’ils faisaient là quand il vit Junmyeon lever les bras au ciel avant d’arrêter le cours d’eau et de le séparer en deux. Le brun était impressionné ! L’autre jeune homme lui indiqua de passer. YiXing se dépêcha de courir au fond du lit de la rivière avant d’atteindre l’autre rive puis l’eau retrouva sa place et recommença à couler. Sans le moindre problème Junmyeon le rejoignit en marchant sur l’eau comme s’il s’agissait de la terre ferme. Une fois de plus, le nouvel arrivant était impressionné. Et ce fut une troisième fois le cas quand il découvrit la maison où logeait le plus petit de taille. Il s’agissait d’un grand manoir perdu dans la forêt, tout équipé. Il y avait 12 chambres, 6 salles de bain, une immense cuisine jouxtant un salon tout aussi immense le tout surplombant une immense cave servant de salle d’entrainement.

  * **Ouah mais c’est immense ici ! Comment as-tu acquiert une telle propriété ?** S’exclama YiXing ébahit devant une si grande demeure.
  * **J’ai eu la chance de naitre dans une famille plus que fortunée. J’ai découvert mes pouvoirs quand je n’étais encore qu’un enfant. Mes parents ont fait construire ce manoir pour moi et pour les 11 autres Enfants que j’allais devoir trouver. Mes géniteurs ne pensaient pas que les Enfants de l’Apocalypse malgré leur nom soient des monstres, sinon, pourquoi les Dieux s’amuseraient-ils à les faire se réincarner ? Ils voulaient me protéger ainsi que tous mes confrères et m’ont offert ceci.**
  * **Tu as eu de la chance.**
  * **Oui, je dois dire que j’ai été gâté jusqu’à leur mort.**
  * **Oh, ils sont déjà morts? Tu es jeune pourtant.** Demanda-t-il timidement.
  * **Oui ils ne sont plus de ce monde depuis 10ans… Ils ont été tués pour avoir engendré un monstre comme moi.** Raconta Junmyeon en tentant de cacher sa tristesse. **Heureusement ils m’avaient déjà tout appris depuis longtemps. A ne pas craindre mes pouvoirs, à les dompter pour faire un monde meilleur, et à ne pas avoir peur de ceux qui viendraient enlever la vie à mes parents. Ils savaient qu’ils mourraient pour m’avoir donné la vie.**
  * **Je suis désolé.**
  * **Il ne faut pas.** Il lui adressa un sourire radieux. **Mes parents ne voulaient que ma survie à moi. Et la tienne. Ainsi que les autres qui viendront vivre ici une fois que nous les auront trouvés. Leur souhait sera exaucé, ils ne seront pas morts en vain.**
  * **Nous les trouverons !** Déclara solennellement YiXing avant de s’asseoir aux côtés du charmant jeune homme sur le luxueux canapé. Alors que Junmyeon fixait le mur en face de lui, surement perdu dans ses pensées, YiXing remarqua du sang qui coulait dans son cou. **Mais tu saignes !**
  * **Quoi ?** Il passa la main là où l’autre jeune homme lui avait indiqué la blessure. **Ce n’est rien ça. J’ai croisé quelques Cendres en te cherchant.**
  * **Alors laisse-moi te soigner. C’est en partie ma faute.**
  * **Non YiXing, il n’y a pas besoin, ce n’est pas de ta faute, je-…**
  * **Pas de « je » !**



YiXing posa ses mains sur la blessure de Junmyeon et réussi à la guérir presque entièrement. Il était fier de lui, pour une première utilisation volontaire de ses pouvoirs c’était une réussite ! Junmyeon sourit une nouvelle fois, attendrit par la candeur de son nouveau colocataire et par son charme, il avait trouvé ça touchant de sa part de vouloir le soigner à tout prix bien qu’il ne soit nullement responsable de cette légère entaille. Il promit au petit nouveau qu’il lui apprendrait à maitriser pouvoirs aussi bien que lui et a pister les autres êtres magiques pour retrouver les Maitres manquants. C’est sur ces bonnes paroles qu’ils allèrent se coucher. YiXing s’installa donc dans la chambre 5, étant le Maitre numéro 5 –Junmyeon avait tout prévu jusqu’aux plus petits détails ce qui l’avait fait bien rire- et s’endormit rapidement. Le lendemain il fut réveillé par le propriétaire des lieux qui semblait bien contrarié.

  * **YiXing debout.**
  * **Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l’air inquiet.**
  * **Viens avec moi, vite.** C’est toujours en pyjama que YiXing sortit à la suite de Junmyeon jusque dans le jardin. Ils arrivèrent devant un cadavre posé dans l’herbe, salement amoché.
  * **Sasha !** S’écria le brun.
  * **Je n’en doutais pas.**
  * **Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ici ? Et dans cet état ?!** S’exclama-t-il une nouvelle fois.
  * **Calme-toi YiXing.** Lui demanda doucement Junmyeon en posant sa main sur son épaule. **C’est moi qui l’ai ramenée. J’ai trouvé son cadavre près de la rivière qui mène ici, ce matin. Elle a dû suivre ta trace mais elle a été rattrapée par les Cendres avant.** YiXing avait l’air touché par ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille bien qu’il ne connaissait que son nom, et surtout profondément dégouté. **Voilà ce qui nous attend tous si les Cendres nous attrapent. Ils tuent les êtres magiques et leur arrachent la tête pour empêcher ceux qui sont capable de revenir à la vie de se réanimer.**
  * **Comment m’a-t-elle suivit ? Et, c’est possible de revenir à la vie ? Les livres ne m’ont jamais rien dit à ce sujet…**
  * **Il y a beaucoup d’informations manquantes dans tes livres. Cependant je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Retournons dans le manoir.** YiXing hocha la tête et retourna au manoir tandis que Junmyeon emmenait le corps de Sacha dans la rivière où il allait le laisser reposer pour l’éternité. **Thauma Sasha, je te souhaite de trouver ton chemin jusqu’à la vie éternelle et de nous guider pour empêcher plus de Thaumas de finir entre les griffes des Cendres.**




End file.
